


And Now It's Just The Two Of Us

by zoreozoishiki



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, BoyxBoy, Death, Extinction, Gay, Illness, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Survivors, The Human Race Is Dying Out, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreozoishiki/pseuds/zoreozoishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the human race is going extinct and Dan and Phil are some of the last remaining survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Phandom so... 
> 
> 1) don't judge  
> and  
> 2) expect very OOC Dan and Phil.
> 
> Okay I love you all for reading, hope you enjoy.

There had been a massive Ebola scare in the U.S. a while ago, a few years ago now, Dan remembers. He didn't live in the U.S. but he remembers people still freaking out about it in England. It hadn't caused as much chaos as this one had though. Then again, had anything? Dan recalls once seeing the trailer for a movie about the situation the world was in now, while everybody was worrying about whether or not the world was going to end and massive flood waves were coming to destroy the human race in 2012 nobody actually stopped to think of the other possible reasons and how they should've prepared for them.

Dan can't remember the last time he smiled like he actually meant it, not a fake smile to make sure Phil would stop worrying about him 24/7, or one to any other survivors that they had crossed paths with in the past to show he was friendly, he just...hadn't.

Which is understandable, considering the situation he's in, but he can't remember the last time he cried either.

Neither he or Phil have seen another human in over five months now. It's been two years since everything began, two years since they both lost their families, and Dan can't remember crying.

He supposes that he probably did shed a few tears in the beginning, but he just can't remember doing so, he doesn't know how to feel about that either.

Phil cries. Phil cries a lot. And Dan hates it because he never knows what to do when he does. Sometimes he'll slowly inch closer if the two of them are a few centimetres apart and wrap his arms around Phil's body, trying to comfort him, other times he'll just stay away, feeling like his friend needs some alone time to get all of his emotions out and just cry for a while. Dan reckons that he'd need that too, if he cried anymore.

Friend. Can they even use that title anymore? Dan's not sure of what they are and he doesn't think that Phil does either. A few quick kisses and some awkward sex that they've had a couple of times didn't make them boyfriends. Dan doesn't even know if he wants them to be boyfriends, doesn't even know if he wants them to continue doing whatever the hell it is that they're doing. He doesn't really know anything about his feelings towards anything anymore.

It's strange, he'd never thought of Phil romantically until now. He couldn't distinguish his platonic feelings towards him between his romantic ones.

Dan looks over at Phil, lying just a few centimetres away from him, looking slightly paler than usual, if that's even possible. Dan's eyes widen slightly for a couple of seconds before he brushes it off as the dark lighting somehow and goes back to staring at the stars until he falls asleep.

He never does.

>•<

It had started two years ago, nobody knows what from. A virus got into the air and started to poison the human race, thousands of people were going to their local clinics to see their doctors after having a common cold for over a month, then they'd start getting sicker, their body slowly shutting down without them even realising that it was. It was a slow but painless death, yet everyone was afraid of it.

For others it was different; you didn't have the symptoms of a cold, one day you were completely fine, if not a little bit off, and then the next you just...didn't wake up.

Nobody actually realised what was going on until it was too late. Members of the Royal Family were suddenly dying, celebrities and YouTube stars- some of Dan and Phil's closest friends. 

It wasn't just in the UK either, it had spread to other larger countries. Everyone was dying. The human race was dying.

There wasn't even any way to protect yourself, it was in the air, there was no cure and no way of avoiding it, even if you stayed inside all day and night you were still bound to get it.

Nobody was safe. The human race was dying out and nobody could stop it.

>•<

Dan and Phil have found that while they have no actual desire to leave their apartment and go out to explore the world, they don't mind sometimes just sleeping outside underneath the stars in the now empty streets of London.

In the morning, they go back inside, Dan checks social media even though he knows his Twitter feed will be completely empty, Phil has a shower, they both continue trying to live their lives how they did before everything went wrong.

They don't record videos anymore though. They couldn't bring themselves to do it after the amount of views on their videos started dropping and it was becoming obvious that their fans were slowly dying.

Dan wonders how many of his subscribers are now dead.

>•<

Phil looks even paler today. Neither of them say anything about it. Ignorance is bliss after all.

>•<

Dan catches Phil in the middle of recording a video. He stops in the middle of Phil's doorway and watches his friend talk to a camera silently.

The video goes up later that night.

It has three views by the next day.

The view count doesn't go up after that.

>•<

Phil is still as energetic as ever so Dan brushes off his sudden paleness once again. They go and raid some nearby shops, the streets are silent and empty, so they hold hands while walking and try to ignore the eerie atmosphere.

Phil cooks while Dan checks social media again, he checks the video. It's only a minute long and it's just Phil asking if there's anyone else alive.

There's one comment from someone with the screen name 'StillHereStillBreathing'.

_I'm still alive._

They reply, but there are no other comments after that.

They climb into bed together at the end of the day, Dan staring at Phil for a few moments after he falls asleep, wondering how their lives will end, if they'll die one at a time or both together. He strokes Phil's fringe out of his eyes before closing his own and falling asleep.

>•<

Dan misses everything, misses PJ and Chris and Louise, misses all of his fans, misses the creepy smutty fanfiction and fanart that they created. 

He thinks about making a video, like Phil did, but he stops halfway through recording, staring into the camera lens for several minutes before finally breaking down and crying. He curls up into a ball on his bed and sobs loudly, Phil comes rushing in, sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and stroking his hair while Dan continues sobbing into Phil's shirt.

>•<

Phil waits until Dan's almost asleep before trying to fall asleep himself, Dan looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.

>•<

Dan never wakes up again.


	2. And Now It's Just Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wakes up, Dan doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IsThisUsernameTaken requested this, so I wrote it. There's a bit of swearing in this chapter and a lot of sad and angry Phil so tw for angst I guess. Also this is really, really short, but I didn't really know what to write so sorry.

Phil wakes up, stretching with a yawn, and glances over to Dan, still sound asleep. He smiles and brushes the sleeping boy's fringe out of his face and leans down to kiss his cheek.

It's not until after he's gotten that he realises he didn't feel Dan's warm breath on his face when he kissed him, nor did he notice the way the boy's cheat rose and feel which each of his sleeping breaths like he usually did.

Phil rushes back into their bedroom, allowing the box of Dan's cereal he was sneakily eating to fall to the floor. He's next to Dan within seconds, shaking the younger boy, leaning down and listening for the sound of breathing next to his ear.

He hears nothing.

He pushes Dan onto his back and starts performing CPR eventhough he knows it's useless. Tears begin to run down his face and his movements get rougher as he gets angrier.

"Fuck you!" He gets up, leaving Dan on the bed, and furiously kicking at the wall, running his hands through his messy hair as more tears run down his face.

He kicks harder, and his foot starts to hurt but he couldn't care less, he falls to the ground sobbing and wishes that Dan was still here to hold him and whisper soothing phrases into his ear, or to simply awkwardly sit next to him in the bed when he didn't know what to do.

"Why?!" He starts pounding on the wall with his fists this time, unsure of who he's yelling at.  
"Why him?! Why not me?!" His knuckles start to bleed and he screams in utter frustration. "I loved him!" His punches slow, before finally coming to a halt as he leans against the wall and sobs harder. "I _loved_ him."

>•<

He buries Dan in a meadow that they used to go to, watching he sunset over the hills and laughing and smiling with each other even though the world had gone to shit.

He stays there until after the sun sets after he's finished and only leaves when the cold air starts to take its toll on him and he begins to shiver.

Once he's back inside he doesn't have the energy to eat or do anything productive, so instead he goes straight to bed, he lies awake for what feels like hours, wishing that the empty space next to him was filled.

He stares at the ceiling above him and more tears trickle down his face, he ignores them and turns on his side, squeezing his eyes shut.

He wishes with all of his soul that he won't wake up in the morning, prays to every single god that he can think of, because he just wants to be with Dan again.

At around 4am, he finally drifts off to sleep.

>•<

Phil wakes up in the afternoon, noticing the sun shining through the slightly ripped curtains and covering his eyes with his hands as he starts to sob, suddenly realising how alone he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, right? I know! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Pls comment. I need feedback to improve.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
